


Pinhead vs Ghost Rider

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Gen, Gun Violence, Hell, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: As Ghost Rider hunts down a gang, a strong presence brings him towards a mysterious puzzle box that is planned to be used against him. Now, the devil's bounty hunter comes face to face with a being that he has never faced before. It's metal against fire and Pinhead and the Ghost Rider battle to see who is the ultimate hellish warrior.





	Pinhead vs Ghost Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Marvel, Clive Barker, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

                                                     

The gunman ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His weapon flapped in his arms, threatening to slip from his grasp and leave him defenceless. Occasionally glancing over his shoulder as he continued sprinting, he couldn't see it, but he could definitely hear it. The humming in the distance grew louder and louder like thunder. He didn't even know if he had used up all the bullets in his machine gun or had any to spare. All he cared about right now was making it back to his base where his friends would be able to help him.

As he rounded one last corner, leading onto an abandoned, half-finished construction site, he recognised the other gunmen patrolling the scaffolding and ledges. They all immediately turned and watched on in confusion as the run started to frantically point behind him before diving into the building. ''It's coming! The rider is coming!''

The other gunmen exchanged quick glances, letting the runner's words sink in. In the silence, they could hear the sound of a roaring engine gradually growing from around the same corner the runner came from. It finally dawned on them what he had meant, and they immediately pointed their weapons forward. Their hearts were in competition with one another, racing so fast, their series of beats shifted into a droning hum. Fear gripped them all like a vice. Beads of sweat formed on their foreheads, and their fingers agonisingly hovered over the triggers of their weapons, ready to fire as they saw a bright, burning light emit from around the corner.

Inside of the building, the runner had tossed away his empty weapon and barged past his comrades in the building. He dashed up the wooden staircase, hopping over a number of steps until he reached the balcony on the second floor. More of his armed friends had emerged as the sound from outside became more distinct. The mighty boom of a motorcycle, supposedly with the horsepower of a spacecraft, echoed throughout the building. Suddenly, shouts and gunfire were heard coming from the people outside. The armed gunmen inside waited until their colleague's cries of war turned into blood-curdling screams and the reeving of the motorcycle drowned their gunfire out.

Then, the front doors of the building exploded into a fiery inferno as something large rocketed into the room.

At that moment, the runner had reached his destination, diving into a room where a single occupant was seated in the middle. ''Boss, it's the rider! He's found us! What do we do?'' He questioned in a panicked frenzy.

His boss was in a state that was the completely opposite of the runner's. Sitting shirtless and with his legs crossed over, he remained calm…too calm, as he focused on a small, golden box with black markings in his hands. He glided his fingertips over the markings like he was in a trance. A thick layer of sweat formed over his body and his eyes were glazed over. This strange box appeared to be his only care in the world, even with the sounds of chaos and destruction going on outside.

The runner peered back at the closed door, hearing everything happening on the other side. The motorcycle continued to power around, seemingly moving all over the place, overwhelming the screams from the gunmen who fought back to little avail.

Scared witless, the runner stepped closer to his boss, who was still captivated by the cube. ''Boss, we need to get the hell out of here! Drop that thing and…''

''No!'' His boss suddenly bellowed, causing the startled runner to jump back in fright. ''I'm almost there. I can feel it. I'm so close.'' He returned his gaze to the box and continued fumbling his hands over it.

Another loud crash came from outside, and then all was quiet. The runner turned around sharply, unsure of what had happened. He wanted to believe that the others had shot down the rider. However, he couldn't afford to take that chance. Quickly scanning the room, he noticed his boss's handgun lying discarded on the floor next to him. He rushed over to grab it and aimed the weapon at the door, waiting for someone to come in. Ten excruciating seconds of silence passed. The runner trembled, almost dropping his gun.

Before he could react, a chain burst through the door and wrapped around his waist. He was violently yanked back, crashing through the door, turning it into splinters, and slammed into the wooden balcony. He was out for the count.

The wooden floorboards charred and burned with every step the attacker took. He was a towering figure, wearing a black leather jacket and boots with metal spikes jutted from the shoulders and along the sleeves. But obviously, the most striking feature of the rider's was his head, no, not head…a skull. A living skull with flames erupting out of it. The Ghost Rider was here.

He stormed into the room where the boss sat, still oblivious to what was going on around him, even as Ghost Rider loomed over him. The heat turned the room into an oven.

''You…'' Ghost Rider growled in a deep voice. ''You have spilt so much innocent blood.''

Finally, the boss regarded the stranger. Yet, there was no fear in his eyes as he smirked sinisterly. ''No one is innocent.''

Ghost Rider stamped forward, grabbing the boss by his neck and hoisting him up off his feet. ''Tell that to the families of those you have slain in your gang wars. Your soul is black like coal. Before I make you feel their pain, I think I'm going to tie you to the back of my ride and drag you to hell myself!''

Instead of shuddering in fear, the gangster cackled wildly. Ghost Rider merely took it as the person going mad in that moment and losing any sense of rationality. However, something about his expression darkened as he leant his head forward and whispered to the hellish rider. ''You won't take me like the others because I have something that can beat you.''

Ghost Rider titled his head curiously. Just then, he saw something glint in the gangster's hand. Looking down, he saw the golden puzzle box, changing in shape as it reconfigured in his hand. Instantly, he felt something off-putting about the cube, sensing a strange aura radiating from it. He sharply turned to the gangster. ''What have you done?''

He spat in the Rider's face, not that it did anything as the liquid evaporated before it touched the bone. ''I was given a gift,'' He hissed. ''Something that I was told could finally take you down. You won't take me to hell…because _you'll_ be sent there!''

The chiming of church bells echoed throughout the room. Still holding his prey in the palm of his skeletal hand, Ghost Rider glanced around the room, noticing a trail of blue light slithering all around him. The air grew cold, so much so, that he could see his breath with every pant. But that was nothing compared to the sensation he felt deep within his very being. It was unlike anything he had every felt before. It didn't feel like the traditional magic or sorcery he had come across along with his many allies and enemies.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt the gangster being pulled from his grasp. He turned around to see a chain that had erupted from the wall and dragged the shrieking man away from Ghost Rider, leaving him a heap on the ground. That was when the fiery rider's attention was turned to the corner. The walls had somehow opened up like a doorway, revealing the silhouette of a tall, imposing figure. The strange emerged from the blinding blue light, walking slowly and commandingly, stepping between Ghost Rider and the gangster.

The rider watched this stranger curiously, taken back by his appearance, especially the pins that were gridded and protruded from his head. The Hell Priest, otherwise known by some humans as Pinhead, eyed the rider with great interest. That didn't stop him from taking a stand and appearing unafraid, even as Ghost Rider stared intensely at him. ''Step aside.'' The rider threatened.

With an emotionless reaction, Pinhead slowly shook his head. ''I refuse to abide by the words of a hellish shadow. You have no place here.''

Ghost Rider scoffed. ''You took the words right out of my mouth. But, I've come for _him_ ,'' He pointed to the half-conscious gangster, cowering behind Pinhead. ''Now either you take a hike, or I'll force you to move.''

An amused grin tugged on the Cenobite's lips. '' _You_ make me move? How amusing. Even the darkest reaches of your worst nightmares are a blessing compared to our ways. The ways of Leviathan. The ways of utter anguish.''

''If this is your attempt at threatening me, I've heard worse!''

''Threats are empty if not accompanied by conflict. I have given you a chance, but I see that my words fall on deaf ears. I will take great pleasure in finding ways to make you wither.''

With a flick of his wrist, Pinhead sent a chain bursting through the wall beside them and speared it at Ghost Rider. The rider remained still, even as the chain was about to strike. At the very last second, he tilted his head back and dodged the chain, the metal scraping against the bone of his cheek. He grabbed the chain and stopped it instantly, earning a briefly stunned expression from the dark prince.

Another sneer came from the rider. ''My turn!''

Faster than any normal human could blink, he grabbed his own chain that was hooked over his shoulder and lashed it out at the Cenobite, the metal bursting into flames as it did so. However, Pinhead was no normal human, so he saw the weapon coming towards him. Holding out his arm, he mimicked Ghost Rider's actions and caught the chain in the palm of his bloody hand. Ghost Rider looked on in shock. Even the flames didn't appear to affect Pinhead. He held on tightly, as smoke flowed off his hand and the pain made little impact.

Huffing, Ghost Rider attempted to pull his chain back, almost knocking Pinhead off balance. Taking aback by the rider's incredible strength momentarily, Pinhead adjusted his balance and began tugging back as well. The two of them were at a standstill, their heels digging into the ground. The gangster, watching on in the background, was afraid that the floorboards would break and they would be sent plummeting to the ground floor.

After a while, it soon became apparent that Pinhead had the superior physical strength, as Ghost Rider felt himself being dragged closer and closer. He pulled with all his might, but Pinhead gradually made the most ground. The flames on the bounty hunter's head roared and flickered. Just when he thought that he had gotten himself trapped, he decided to use this to his advantage.

Ghost Rider lunged forward, using the momentum of Pinhead's pull to slam into the Cenobite and shove him hard against the wall. The bricks cracked and dust and debris scattered in the wind of the impact. Pinhead grunted, completely caught off guard and tried to regain his composure, only for the rider to thump his arm against Pinhead's neck and hold him in place. Their eyes locked. Pinhead's onyx eyes stared deep into Ghost Rider's hollow, black orbs…big mistake.

''Look into my eyes,'' Ghost Rider chanted. The fire began swirling around his face and into the empty sockets. ''See the pain that you have caused others. Feel their sorrow.''

The longer Pinhead gazed into Ghost Rider's Penance Stare, the more he felt a strange phenomenon overwhelm him. It started like a small candle, burning brightly in a dark room, before igniting into a raging inferno that burnt the entire forest. Screams danced around his mind until his head was throbbing painfully. Pinhead's body shivered. He let out a groan through gritted teeth and his muscle burned as hotly as the fire in the rider's eyes. ''What…what have you done?''

''Your soul is stained with so much blood,'' Ghost Rider condemned. ''All the pain you have given to others is now being unleashed onto you…all at once. Suffer in it. Writhe in it. Until there's nothing left.''

Pinhead couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried. Just as the rider said, Pinhead could see everything that he and his Gash had ever accomplished in their service. Soon enough, not only could he see it, but also he was feeling it. The scraping of metal against flesh, the torturous nightmares and horrific images the damned would endure, and eventually…the memories of his time as a human during the war.

Pinhead's grunts turned to screams. It was too much to bear. It was all coming to him at once. Pain. Anguish. Sorrow. Agony. Suffering. Distress. Misery. Woe. Aching. Absolute hell.

And Pinhead was pleased.

He grabbed Ghost Rider by the collar of his jacket and lifted him high into the air, astounding the bounty hunter. This was the last thing he expected to happen. After having his head bowed, Pinhead lifted his head to lock eyes once again with his opponent. This time, Pinhead's coal-like eyes had a tint of blood that gushed out like tears. A satisfied grin formed as if he had been quenched with the finest wine. ''Pain and pleasure. They are one in the same for me. You think you can use _that_ to make me kneel like a peasant? Instead, I rise like a prince!''

''Shit.''

With no way to break out of the empowered Cenobite's grasp, Ghost Rider was helpless as Pinhead twisted his body around before flinging the rider out of the room, crashing through the wall and out over the balcony. The bounty hunter crashed and rolled along the ground. A crater had been formed beneath him.

Shaking off the impact, he rose to his feet and looked up. Pinhead was already standing on the balcony, looking down at the rider. He slowly raised both of his arms outwards. ''I…am…the way!''

The walls around him exploded as dozens of chains soared out and headed for the rider.

Ghost Rider whistled loudly. The chains seemed to move in slow motion as the fiery motorcycle drove underneath them and around its rider. The flaming bounty hunter held out his hand and grabbed the handle as his vehicle was in motion. Just as the chains were mere inches from hitting their target, Ghost Rider shot off and drove into the corner of the ground floor, the chains digging into the ground where he once stood.

Undeterred, Pinhead summoned more chains and sent them to chase after the rider. The motorcycle never lost traction, even when being confronted by debris or more chains erupting from the ground. It charged through and tore apart anything in its way. However, Ghost Rider wasn't satisfied with just dodging and being on the defensive, so he decided to take things up to the next level…literally.

Turning his vehicle to the wall, Pinhead thought that he might be trying to escape. He added more speed to the chains, gaining ground on Ghost Rider before he could break out through the wall. But, the rider tilted the front of the motorcycle upwards, and the wheel skidded onto the wall and the next thing Pinhead knew, Ghost Rider was speeding along the wall. Gravity appeared to have no effect, as he charged back up towards the balcony and over to Pinhead.

Pinhead waved his hand and commanded more chains to strike Ghost Rider down as his vehicle bounced onto the balcony. Instead of slowing down or turning in another direction, Ghost Rider shifted his body at an angle and caused the motorcycle to skid underneath the chains and speed towards the baffled Hell Priest.

With incredible force, he crashed it into Pinhead and sent him flying. But, the bounty hunter wasn't finished yet. He whipped his chain outwards and wrapped it around Pinhead's ankle. Revving up his engine, the rider stormed off and began dragging Pinhead along at the back. He drove against the wall and onto the ground floor below, leaving Pinhead to crash and smack into everything that lay in their path. Wood, metal and debris. The Cenobite was battered into anything and everything. Ghost Rider laughed wildly and manically.

Suddenly, Ghost Rider's motorcycle was halted. He tugged at the handle and his vehicle roared furiously, however, he was no longer making any progress. He looked around to see that Pinhead had not only grabbed the chain around his foot but was now using all his strength to hold the rider back. Frustrated, the rider prepared to back peddle and ram into the Cenobite. But Pinhead was too intelligent to fall for the same trick twice.

He turned his body, and like a hammer-throwing Olympian, Pinhead tossed Ghost Rider and his motorcycle into the air and slammed him against the wall. The rider coughed and felt his body crumble under the force. There was no time for him to react, as Pinhead once again summoned a legion of chains to entrap him like a fly caught in a spider's web. Even if Ghost Rider could break free from one chain, two more would take its place. It got to the point where he didn't even have room to budge as Pinhead left him trapped in the corner.

Pinhead stood in silence, enjoying the sweetness of his apparent victory. A confident smirk was plastered on his lips as his fiery opponent continued to struggle.

The dark prince's attention as diverted elsewhere when he heard rapid footsteps echo. He turned to see the gangster boss frantically running for the broken front door. Pinhead casually flicked his wrist, and a single chain bolted towards the gangster. He cried out in pain as the metal hooked into his ankle and began reeling him in. In desperation, he tried to grab anything to stop himself from being dragged closer to the Cenobite, but it was ineffective.

Enraged at feeling so easily defeated, Ghost Rider breathed heavily. The fire around his body burned brighter and grew more powerfully. He bellowed. His scream caused the windows to shatter and the ground to quake. The metal of the chains liquefied as flames waved and thundered. Even Pinhead could feel the heat emitting from the rider and was forced to take a step back. In doing so, he couldn't react in time as Ghost Rider melted through the chains and charged in-between Pinhead and his target.

Ghost Rider grabbed the chain, stopping the gangster from being dragged any further. The skull-headed inferno turned to glare at Pinhead. ''I'm not going down that easily.''

''This is pointless,'' Pinhead rumbled. ''One way or another, I will claim what is rightfully ours.''

Something about his statement peaked the rider's curiosity. His grip tightened, as he stood taller. ''What do you mean _claim_?''

''The box. He opened it with hands of desire. Though the reward he sought was different to what others have pursued when summoning us, it is still a hand that calls for us to give him pleasure. I answered that call and will take him myself. Down into the depths of Hell.''

''Hell?'' Ghost Rider derided. ''I've been there plenty of times, but I've never come across anyone like you.''

''Hell comes in many shapes and forms. Different ideals, different religions, different worlds. The Labyrinth, my domain, is both Hell and the Garden of Eden. Pleasure so exquisite it's painful. And pain so excruciating that any form of relief is the ultimate pleasure.''

Ghost Rider's mood seemed to change in that moment. No longer appearing like he was on the attack, or even hostile towards the pin-studded individual. He turned to gaze at the gangster. By now, he was cowering underneath the hellish warrior's might, a spectator to fire and metal. With no way to escape, he could only watch as Ghost Rider continued to look back and forth between him and Pinhead, clearly contemplating his next move. ''So, you're planning to take him to _your_ hell, and there he will suffer?''

''Divinely,'' Pinhead hummed. ''Over and over, until the end of time itself.''

As soon as those words passed his icy lips, Pinhead felt the rider's grip on the chain loosen before he let go of it all together and turned to walk calming towards his motorcycle. ''Then he's all yours!''

While confusion flashed across Pinhead's face, utter panic darkened on the gangster's expression. ''Wait, no! This wasn't the way it was supposed to be!''

The gangster's plea wouldn't sway the rider, who retrieved his motorcycle and fired up the engine. Flames ignited all around the vehicle, and he skidded towards the door, but not before leaving behind some final words to the terrified boss before departing. ''You would have been better off with me. At least I would have been quick.''

No matter how loudly he shouted, the gangster couldn't get Ghost Rider to turn back, as he drove away and out of sight. He turned around, staring at Pinhead who scowled at the victim. ''You were supposed to kill him!'' He shouted accusingly.

''He is not the reason I am here. You are.'' Pinhead clutched his fingers, beckoning the gangster closer.

The chain hooked into his ankle dragged him towards the dark priest, sending a searing pain throbbing up his leg and leaving a blood trail along the ground. He continued to get, right until the last second. ''No, there's been a mistake. I was told you would kill him. That's why I called you!''

''The intention matters not. You have whispered your desires into our ear and came into our embrace. You summoned me to kill _him_ and save yourself, yet, in the end, you are still mine. You reap what you sow!''

Those were Pinhead's final words, the last thing heard throughout the building were the last screams of terror from the gangster before he disappeared with the Cenobite, never to be seen again.

* * *

**12 Hours Earlier…**

''What's your pleasure, sir?''

''Get the hell out of here, before I shank you!'' One of the gangsters giggled, earning himself more cackles from his buddies as they circled the dirty hobo who approached them.

Behind his underlings, the boss of this little gang stared at the hobo curiously, put off by how at ease the bearded man was despite being surrounded. Despite the threats, the homeless man wouldn't leave them, so the boss surrendered his decorum and took a step closer to the newcomer. ''What the hell do you want?''

He smiled at them sincerely, masking a small glimmer of wickedness. ''Only to offer you what your heart most desires.''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' The boss questioned as his aides laughed like hyenas once more. Without another word, he pulled out something from behind his back. The gangsters flinched and started to reach for their weapons, fearing it to be some kind of ambush until they were surprised to see a glimmering cube of gold and black in the hobo's hand. The boss instantly grabbed it and inspected it, feeling the smooth surface. ''Is this real? How much is this worth?''

''It's not to be sold. It can give you much more than gold or money.''

The boss sneered and took a step closer to the man, trying to intimidate him. ''Oh yeah? And what can it give me?''

Unafraid, the homeless man replied with a grin. ''A way to defeat the rider.''

It went bleakly quiet amongst the gang. The boss took a step backwards, narrowing his eyes and creasing his brow. ''How do you…''

''With that device,'' The hobo interrupted. ''You will have a way to defeat the rider. If it is what you truly desire, then the box will answer your call and open a doorway to sights you can't possibly imagine.''

The gangster boss shifted his gaze to the puzzle box in his hand, as his underlings also began eyeing it, whispering to each other and wondering if they were being pranked. After a while, the boss slowly nodded his head. ''Alright, I'll bite. How much do you want for it?''

''It's yours,'' He responded simply. ''It always was.''

The boss didn't need much more convincing. After all, why would he turn down a free opportunity?

He and his gang walked away, leaving the hobo by himself amidst the dark, disgusting alleyway. Once he was sure that the gang were gone, the Guardian of the Lament Configuration stepped through the wall. The bricks moulded around him into a doorway and causing a cold gust of wind to blow all around him.

In no time, he was walking along a massive pathway leading on to his God and master, Leviathan. The immense diamond that hung in the darkened sky looked down upon his servant. ''IS IT DONE?''

The Guardian bowed respectfully. ''It is, my lord.''

Before Leviathan could say anything else, another figure emerged from the shadows, clapping loudly. The figure marched forward, wearing all black and holding a metal cane in his hand. His shadow that was cast from the light Leviathan released above him was shaped into that of a demonic monster, despite his physical appearance resembling a frail, old man with white hair and red eyes. ''Humans are so easy to sway if you present them with the right offer,'' Mephisto said.

''THE PIECES ARE IN PLAY,'' Leviathan's voice boomed all through the Labyrinth. ''NOW WE WAIT AND SEE WHO HAS THE MIGHTIEST WARRIOR.''

''Indeed,'' The devilish villain smirked, revealing jagged fangs. ''The Son or the Rider.''

''YOU MUST BE CONFIDENT IN YOUR BOUNTY HUNTER'S ABILITIES!''

Mephisto wagged his finger. ''On the contrary, a part of me hopes that your Priest is victorious. The rider has been a thorn in my side for years now. But, call it succumbing to my pride, it would be amusing if one of my warriors bests one of your own.''

''WE SHALL SEE!''

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
